


Немного о зонтиках и интересных ссылках

by fandom RDJ_and_Stark 2018 (fandom_Robert_Downey_Jr_2017), Lady_Nataly



Series: fandom RDJ_and_Stark 2018 || Драбблы G-PG13 [5]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe RPF
Genre: Chatting & Messaging, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Polyamory, Polyamory Negotiations, Susan know better
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-31
Updated: 2018-07-31
Packaged: 2019-06-19 17:12:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15514581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Robert_Downey_Jr_2017/pseuds/fandom%20RDJ_and_Stark%202018, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Nataly/pseuds/Lady_Nataly
Summary: У Роберта каникулы после съёмок "Войны бесконечности", и Сьюзан присылает ему любопытное видео.





	Немного о зонтиках и интересных ссылках

Роберт кинул сумку на пол и с наслаждением рухнул на кровать. Съёмки закончились четыре дня назад, но Сьюзан велела ему неделю отдохнуть вне суеты, чтобы вернуться к детям свежим и отдохнувшим. Поэтому он путешествовал от отеля к отелю, нигде надолго не задерживаясь. Купался, читал, смотрел лёгкие, ни к чему не обязывающие комедии и переписывался с женой. Идеальный отпуск, надо сказать.  
  
Кстати о жене: мобильный тренькнул оповещением. Роберт выгнулся на кровати, вынимая телефон из кармана.  
  
_«ты должен это видеть»._  
  
И ссылка.  
  
Роберт хмыкнул, набрал сообщение.  
  
«Что это?»  
  
Ему стало интересно — Сьюзан никогда и ничего не кидала просто так.  
  
_«твой протеже выступает на lip sync battle»_  
  
Протеже? Роберт нахмурился, подумав.  
  
«Какой протеже?»  
  
Сьюзан ответила быстрее на этот раз.  
  
_«том холланд, конечно. ты посмотрел?»_  
  
«Нет».  
  
_«тогда лучше с ноутбука. просто поверь мне»_  
  
Роберт чувствовал себя заинтригованным, заходя через гостиничный вай-фай в интернет. Он кликнул на ссылку и раскрыл видео на полный экран.  
  
В начале ничего такого он не увидел: Том, одетый в великоватый ему костюм и шляпу, подпевал одной из классических джазовых баллад. Можно было выключить, но интуиция подсказывала, что надо досмотреть до конца. Том, как показывал опыт Роберта, не так прост, как кажется. А раз так…  
  
Том запрыгнул под зонтики, и Роберт приготовился к внезапному повороту событий. Если съёмки в «Шерлоке Холмсе» чему и научили, так это тому, как подмечать детали. И многообещающий шов для быстрого снятия на боку брюк подтверждал догадку о «сюрпризе».  
  
Но того, что Роберт увидел дальше, даже он не смог бы представить.  
  
Роберт психологически не был готов к такому Тому: раскованному, одетому в чулки и фривольный костюм, идеально артикулирующему ярко накрашенными губами слова популярного кавера. С первых мгновений, как он появился в кадре с зонтиком в руках, Роберт открыл рот, да так и не смог его закрыть.  
  
Во время съёмок — что «Человека-паука», что «Войны Бесконечности» — все постоянно допрашивали Тома насчёт его балетного прошлого: как это было, что он с тех пор умеет… Роберт никогда не допытывался — Том даже от удачного дубля мог выдать фуэте похлеще русских балерин, не говоря уже о демонстрациях «по заявкам».  
  
Сейчас, глядя на него, выделывающего с этим несчастным зонтиком выглядящие эротично (о господи, эротично?) вещи, Роберт не мог отделаться от мысли, что Том был рождён для роли Человека-паука. Пластичность, гибкость, плавность… Он завораживал одним своим присутствием на сцене. И неприкрыто наслаждался тем, что делает.  
  
Роберт понял это — и тут же возненавидел себя за понимание. Потому что видя Тома таким, легко было представить его на другой сцене, где у него из подтанцовки остался бы только шест, и танец стал бы в разы откровеннее…  
  
Почувствовав, что возбуждается, Роберт поставил на паузу и вцепился себе в волосы, в отчаянии глядя на экран.  
  
Этого не должно было случиться.  
  
На экране Том направлялся к Зендайе. Его выделенные соблазнительным красным губы приоткрылись, беззвучно произнося очередное слово песни.  
  
Роберт не мог оторвать от них глаз.  
  
Телефон снова ожил.  
  
_«досмотрел?»_  
  
«Не могу».  
  
С ней Роберт всегда был честен.  
  
_«На какой ты минуте?»_  
  
Вау, заглавные буквы. Обычно Сьюзан не заморачивалась с ними. С чего бы?  
  
Роберт посмотрел на тайм-код и набрал ответ:  
  
«1:18».  
  
_«смотри дальше»_  
  
Роберт на мгновение представил возможное продолжение видео. Сжал ставшую тесной ширинку, поправляя наливающийся кровью член.  
  
Нет, он не будет на это дрочить!..  
  
… А потом на сцене пошёл дождь, и Том сорвался в яростный, страстный танец, выкладываясь на полную, как делал порой на съёмочной площадке. Только там он не был настолько сногсшибательно сексуальным, даже несмотря на обтягивающий костюм. Его несло под музыку, движения выглядели ошеломляюще естественными, будто Том только и делал, что танцевал, всю свою жизнь.  
  
Когда Том засунул палец за щёку и дразняще повёл плечами, Роберт застонал и расстегнул ширинку, посылая всё к дьяволу.  


 

***

  
  
«И зачем ты мне это прислала?»  
  
_«правда, он зажигательный?»_  
  
«да»  
  
_«робби»_  
  
«М?»  
  
_«ответь мне, только честно. это тебя возбудило?»_  
  
«Сьюзан!»  
  
_«Роберт!»_  
  
«Да».  
  
_«пригласи его к нам как-нибудь. я договорюсь с мамой насчёт детей»_  
  
«Ты серьёзно?»  
  
_«абсолютно»_  
  
«О мой бог».  


 

***

  
  
«Том, здравствуй, это Роберт».  
  
**«О, вау, привет, мистер Дауни!»**  …


End file.
